How The Hanyou Stole Xmas!
by AntisocialMayhem
Summary: No cussing. it's oK but some ppls are OOC just to warn ya' ANd it MIGHT be a lil' romancey later! Well R+R plueeze!
1. Default Chapter

How the Dog-Demon stole X-mas  
  
A/n: I have finally voted that I've gone insane! OK it's like the title sayz,   
  
Inyu-is the Grinch  
Kagome-Cindy Lou Who  
Miroku- one of Cindy's brothers  
Sango- one of the girls in the begginging with cindy's bros  
Kikyo-no big part, one of the girls in the begging with Cindy's bros/Inyu's old lover (in this  
story that is)  
Rin- one of Sessy's daughters too  
Kouga- The mayor dude! O.O;  
Sesshy-Cindy's dad, Lou lou who?  
Kaede- Old lady who raised Inyu  
Naraku-the mayor's suck up vice-mayor or sumthin  
Shippou- The other Brother of Cindy!  
Kirara-Max!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inyu or comp, or the Grinch or comp.   
  
They are keeping thier real names too. OK!? OK. And don't yell at me! I'm not that good at   
ryhming, so pleeze forgive, and i'm going to twist the story some. O and the ages are around   
the same.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Narrator (Me): Anywayz. (bye the way i'm not gonna make em' live on a snow flake becuz   
1)I can't remember how the ryhme goes and 2) they all belong in a village.)  
Down on a planet covered in Green, white and blue  
There lived a village with a population of forty-two  
And in this village of fourty-two a wonderful holiday was getting ready to take place.   
A holiday that will never be forgotten by the human or demon race.   
All the humans were happy, bustling about, buy gifts for thier beloved  
But among these happy ppl was, of course, one that hated Christmas and had no   
beloved. (srry i had to make that mean)  
His name was Inu-yasha The Hanyou!  
And he was soo powerful he could kill a Garoongaloo!   
He lived in his forest of cold winter white  
And was only seen hunting in the midst of the night.  
And whatever human or demon beware!   
if you tread in his forest while he is there!   
  
In Inu-yasha's forest  
  
Sango: Miroku-ruu I don't think we should be here.   
  
Miroku: Don't worry Sango-mango (a/n: stooopid name i know) There are only Dooledi deer here.   
  
Shippou: Miroku, maybe she's right  
  
Kikyo: Oh shut up there's no one here, it's broad daylight!  
  
Sango: Still The Hanyou could come and find us,   
  
Miroku: Stop making such a fuss! Oooo look a cave, I bet he lives there!  
  
Shippou: Miroku you're giving me a scare!  
  
Kikyo: I dare ya to go and look inside.  
  
Shippou: Why me!? there won't be a place to hide!  
  
Miroku: Fine I'll go! I'm not scared, and I will brag when i'm back!  
  
Sango: HERE HANYOU HAVE A SNACK! *Pushes Miroku to the cave. He starts toward it  
hesistanly, but there a growling coming from inside. He stops and looks around.*  
  
Inuyasha: WHO DARES COME DISTURB ME!  
  
Shippou: I told you he was going to be here! Now he's going to eat us three! WAaaaah *starts   
running out of the forest, followed by everyone else*  
  
Inuyasha: *Jumps out of one of the trees* THERE ARE FOUR YOU NUMBSKULL. *he smirks a smile to   
himself and walks into the cave. There he's greeted by Kirara.*   
  
Kirara: Meow?  
  
Inuyasha: Oh shut up. *He walks to the back of the cave and goes through a door embeddedin the  
rock there. Inside there's a fireplace, a chair, some garbag, and a huge huge bed. He falls   
face first into his bed. A faint snoring can be heard from him as we leave*   
  
Narrator: HAHA! Inyu snores! Whoops sorry! *ducks head in embarassment.* On with the story.   
IN Village Pop. 42  
  
Kagome: Dad...What's the purpose for Christmas? *Tuggs on her Sessy's coat*   
  
Sessy: Look Kagomey! It's a Tristcuss! (Sessy's OOC. ^-^ imagine him going shopping. And the   
Tristcuss ain't that cracker thing.)   
  
Kagome: Daaaaad! You are ignoring me!  
  
Sessy: Of course Kagomey, what do you think of that tree? *Points to some x-mas trees*  
  
Kagome: *Sigh* Daaaaad!   
  
Sessy:*scolding* Kagome you know whining is bad!  
  
Kagome:*sighs again* Dad what's the meaning of Christmas? It can't be all the gifts and toys,  
there has to be more.   
  
Sessy: Kagomey,honey, you are thinking too much, Chistmas is for us who adore  
getting gifts and presents from family and friends.  
For an expensive gift show your care to them to no end.  
  
Kagome: *Sighs again* Dad, you're an idiot!  
  
Sessy: Ooooooo, look Kagomey a Didiot   
Your brother Miroku-ruu will shore love it!  
  
*Miroku and Shipou come runing in.*   
  
Shippou: DAD!  
  
Sessy:What's the problem lad?  
  
Miroku:*breathing hevily* Dad-gasp-we-gasp-sawthehanyouInuyasha! *Miroku said that last part  
in one really fast breath*  
  
Sessy:*He looks ANGERY!* YOU WHAT?!!!   
  
Shippou:*Crying and wailing stops and tell his dad the story 100 MPH* MirokutookSango-Mango,  
Kikyo-SneakioandmetotheHanyou'sforesteventhoughitwasabadideaandhealmostgotme!!!!!  
  
Kagome:You saw the hanyou!?  
  
*everyone stops their shopping hearing her shout this. Kagome ducks her head in embarassment  
Police sirens wail as the Mayor and his Suck-up step up to the family of four.*  
  
Kouga: Sesshomaru-uu, what did those boys say they saw?  
  
Shippou: Weeellll we didn't really SEE the Hanyou, he just told us yelled at us. I know it   
against the law.   
But Miroku made me go!  
  
Sessy: Miroku Shinoku Ruu, how dare you!  
  
Miroku: I'm sorry dad, I was bad, really really bad. (A/N:Miroku being Sessy's son O.O;; scary)  
  
Kouga: You boys should know, that you shouldn't visit the EVIL Hanyou.  
  
Naraku: You should sue! *whispers to Kouga*  
  
Kouga: *Looks at Kagome* Or I'll just take your daughter, Kagome Lagome Ruu, as a bride.  
  
Kagome:*Under her breath* I would rather have barbed wire stapled to my side.  
  
Sessy: She's too young to marry Mayor Kouga, but on Christmas Day she will be of age.  
  
Kouga: Fine, On Dec. 25, I will announce the day of my marriage. *Takes Kagome's hand and   
kisses it, Kagome looks surprised but it turns to disgust when Kouga and Naraku leave.*  
  
Kagome:*shaking her hand* Ewwwwww! Get me some anti-baterical goo!  
  
Sessy: Now Kagome, don't act like that. Anyway let's get going. All of our shopping is done   
with.  
  
Kagome: *whisperes to Miroku and Shippou on the way home* I thought that Hanyou thing was just  
a myth.  
  
Miroku: Obviously it's not.  
  
Kagome: Well eeeeexcuse me you snot! *Kagome threw her nose up and walked ahead of her brothers  
angirlly* ~I wonder what The Hanyou looks like.~  
  
Back to Inyu's Forest.   
  
Inuyasha had been watching the village from the highest tree in the forest and the oldest. It   
was the God Tree.   
  
Inuyasha: ~Stupid Humans and Demons. Feh, celebrating a retarded holiday like that. And how   
dare those idiots come to my forest in broad daylight..serves em' right. Oh god! Not now!  
I'm ryhming, Gah! I need to get back home before it gets worse!~ *Inuyasha swiftly jumps to   
the ground and bounds towards home, all the while he hears the humans and demons singing; It's  
A Holly Jolly Christmas...etc.*  
  
When Inuyasha gets home he collapses on his chair in front of the fire place. He begins to nod  
of when he realizes...  
  
Inyu: *Humming it's a holly jolly x-mas* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
*He jumps up and runs further into the cave to try to get away from the song. But Alas it  
only gets louder. (a/n: I wonder why?) Finally he starts sing the song.  
Inyu: It's a Holly Jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year..Ahhhhhhh, Help me! Ahhhhh!  
*Inyu pushes a button on the cave wall and the wall opens up. Inside is a room full of blenders,   
and radios, and tvs. He turns everything on and tries to drown out the singing. but it useless  
it's stuck in his head.*  
  
Inyu:Dang it! Stoopid Christmas! Stoopid Humans and Demons! Tomarrow the noise with be louder  
filled with the sound of Human girls and boys playing with toys, and then the demons joining in,   
The horrible noise of the trumpets and guitars until it's time for din.  
NO! I meant supper! not din! God I wish I could stop this holiday form coming  
Then everyone will be bumming. *Realizes he ryhmes and looks angry then he came up with  
his idea.)  
Narrator: That's when The Hanyou got a wonderful idea, an awful wonder EVIL idea!  
  
Inyu:I'll stop Christmas from coming, that's what I'll do!   
I'll stop it from coming and hope i don't get sue-ed!  
Hahahahahahahahahhhahahahahahahaha!   
*runs around gathering stuff to make that super cool sled thing*  
*Kirara watches Inuyasha running around like a maniac and tries to claw her way out the door.*   
  
Narrator: YOU'RE A COCKY ONE, INUYASHA  
YOU REALLY ARE MACHO!  
YOU'RE MORE SLY THAN A FOX  
INUUUUYASHAAAAAA  
YOU'VE GOT MORE THAN A PAIR OF SOCKS  
INYUUUUUUYASHAAAA  
O FORGET THIS! ON WITH THE STOOOORRRRRYYYY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Ruu household.  
  
Kagome: I look like an idiot.*stares down at the dress she's in; it looks like a christmas tree  
just ran over her and left its ornaments hanging all over*  
  
Rin: Rin think Kagome looks pretty!   
  
Kagome:*smiles at Rin* Thank you Rin. You are just soooo sweet.  
  
Rin: Of course I'm sweet, I'm dressed as a Candy Cand silly! *Rins turns around to show off her  
candycane outfit like the ones in the REAL Grinch movie except its red not pink.*  
  
Kagome laughs.  
  
Miroku: Come on guys! Time to go to the Palooza at the Square!   
  
AS everyone was walking out the door Kagome looked out at the forest. Inuyasha's forest.   
  
Kagome: Merry Christmas, Hanyou. *Then she left*   
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nice ending to this chap, no? Hmmmm... What'll happend..... Ain't tellin' ^_^ Review PLEEZ! Thanx and PEACE OUT! 


	2. 2nd Chappie! Took a long time Srry

How the Hanyou stole X-mas Part 2  
  
*Yawn* HIya'! OK ppls I better get alota reviews because I'm up late starting the rest of this story and I have Pre-alg test in the morn. NOT one of my better subjects. ^-^ I guess I'm a lil like kagome when it comes to skool. Anywayz. If u need 2 know who's playin' who, go 2 chap 1 numbskull.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or comp. Or the Grinch.....Man! I knew i shoulda bid higher on E-bay!  
  
name:*action*  
name:Talking  
name:~thought!~ (Not many)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Ruu household.  
  
Kagome: I look like an idiot.*stares down at the dress she's in; it looks like a christmas tree  
just ran over her and left its ornaments hanging all over*  
  
Rin: Rin think Kagome looks pretty!   
  
Kagome:*smiles at Rin* Thank you Rin. You are just soooo sweet.  
  
Rin: Of course I'm sweet, I'm dressed as a Candy Cand silly! *Rins turns around to show off her  
candycane outfit like the ones in the REAL Grinch movie except its red not pink.*  
  
Kagome laughs.  
  
Miroku: Come on guys! Time to go to the Palooza at the Square!   
  
AS everyone was walking out the door Kagome looked out at the forest. Inuyasha's forest.   
  
Kagome: Merry Christmas, Hanyou. *Then she left*   
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: At the Hanyou's secret lair  
An evil plot was starting to hatch there!  
(^_^: I'm getting good at ryhming!)  
  
Inu: Hahahahahahahahaha! I have the greatest plan eva! While the Humans and Demons are out at the Jubilation! I will take all their toys and stuff! Hah in you face! I didn't even rhyme! About time. *Angry look*   
Dangit!   
  
*Inu has his super cool jet snowsled all together. It is AWESOME! It has everythin' an AC, a radical radio, a CD player, etc. He's dressed in his red robes, like he ususally is.*   
  
Inu: Now all I need is a reigndeer......*Smirks* Kirara come 'ere!  
  
Kirara:*shakes her head* Mow-ow.  
  
Inu: I said get ove' 'ERE! *Chases Kirara around the rooms while she dodges him and tries to finda place to hide*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile something in village Pop. fourty two.  
was a skew! Mayor Kouga had the flu! (^-^)  
  
Naraku: Oh no! What are we to do! Our glorious mayor has the flu!  
  
Random voice: What are we going to do! He was the Cheermeister too!  
  
Naraku: Either we pick a canidate for our Cheermeister, or we pick another... Hey! What about my mother!  
  
Kagome: I have an idea! *Ppl part so Naraku can see her*   
  
Naraku: Well let's see.   
  
Kagome:*hesistantly* Well since this is the so new, not to have a Meister. Why don't we try the...hanyou.*she whispers the last part.*  
  
*Silence...then everyone bursts out laughing*  
  
Naraku: Kagome, dear, this is no time for joking, And even if we did invite him Kouga would be smoking.....mad that is.  
  
Kagome:*looks dertermined* I'm not joking! Maybe if we invite him...he won't be as evil as he is!  
  
Naraku:*glowers at Kagome* Fine, but who seconds this?!  
  
Kaede: I do....I had raised the hanyou.   
  
Narrator: I Third it!   
  
You: I fourth it!  
  
Other readers: Yeah! I support it!  
  
Naraku:*Still glowering at Kagome* Fine, but you've got to invite him yourself...Or else Cheermeister is MINE!  
  
Kagome: Fine! *raises head and stomps out of the square to the forest*  
  
Miroku: Think she'll live Sango...  
  
Sango: I dunno...I seriously dunno.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Hanyou's lair  
  
Inu: Dangit Kirara! Come back here! *CRASH* Hey! *Boom*  
  
*Kagome was standing outside listening to the ruckus inside.* ~What is that hanyou doin in there?*  
  
Kagome: Hello, Hanyou?   
  
*Inyuyasha heard Kagome even though she had hardly whispered her greeting. He smirked, it was time to scare another person.*   
  
Inu: WHO DISTURBS ME! THE GREAT HANYOU! *Inyu had used the cave to make his voice echo and he deepend his voice.*  
  
Kagome: *looks a little cross* Oh, so you are the GREAT hanyou now are you? Cut the act.  
  
Inu: But it is a fact. Dangit, I ryhmed.   
  
Kagome: At least it was well timed. ~I'll just annoy him a little first ^_^*   
  
Narrator: -_-()   
  
Inu: What do you want?   
  
Kagome: We, the ppl and demons of population fourty two, wish the Cheermeister to be YOU!  
  
Inu: -_-() You've gotta be kiddin' me. I'm the heinous hanyou, don't you see?  
  
Kagome: Well if you don't go, and never show. Naraku will take your place, and will be on my case.   
  
Inu: WHAT! NO WAY IS THAT NARAKU-BUTT GONNA GET AN AWARD, NOT AFTER HE STOLE MY SHIKON SHARD!  
  
Kagome:What's a Shikon Shard? Ohhhhhh...do ya' mean that gem that's shiny and hard?   
  
Inu: Dur! Of course, and he stole it, that cur! NO! I'm ryhming again!   
  
Kagome: Chill and count to ten.   
  
Inu: Stop ryhming you witch!  
  
Kagome: But it's such a sitch! ~this is fun annoying him ^-^ Maybe i can use this to my advatage.~   
  
Inu: Oooooo you think you're so smart then ryhme 'orange'! Hah, ryhme that!  
  
Kagome: OK, that ryhmes with bat, sat, cat, mat, pat, and scat!   
  
Inu ~-0* (that's as close as i can get to an angry face. ^^;)  
  
Kagome: I'll stop ryhming if you go to be Cheermeister, pluheeze!   
  
Inu: (He's exasperated) Jeez. *He looks angry. He just ryhmed again! kagome was still giving him the -puppy face- and he was starting to break down at the cuteness.*  
  
Inu: FINE! Just stop that face, but i'm warning you i'll be outta place. *Angery again at himself ryhming, but Kagome is jumping for joy and glomps him. He looks embarassed and peels her off him.*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Drace: HIya! Well wonder what's gonna happen next. -.- hmmmmm..... I think i'll need three reviews to keep this story going. Come on ppl THREE REVIEWS! That's ALL! PUHLEEEZE! Well that's enuff begging Peace OUT! 


End file.
